I'll Never Forget You
by Kitty Cat Meows
Summary: PG-13 to be safe. After a year in stone, Terra is back! But she's a different person than she once was, and with her memories gone, will the past repeat itself? New pairings- BBxTerra, RobxRaven, CyxBumblebee, StarxAqualad. R&R, Terra Haters stay away!
1. Reawaken

Souten- welcome to the first chapter of 'I'll Never Forget You…' the long awaited BbxTerra fic written by the amazing Mandi-Solo and myself. This first chapter is written by me, and is actually more of a prologue than a first chapter. Anyway, we've both been working really hard to make this a great fic, and I hope you like it!

Mandi - Yes, enjoy it! Souten wrote it, so you must enjoy it! Yes, yes, it shall be good! Enjoy! (Sorry Souten, dear, I loooooooove spaces. You can change it if you want. lol)

DISCLAIMER- we don't own the Titans. All that we own is the concept of the fic, and nothing else. If I catch you stealing any of this fic's ideas, there will be DIRE consequences. lol, but seriously, dont steal, or me n mandi n terra will be sad.

* * *

Chapter One

_Her name was Terra. She was gifted with tremendous power, but cursed with it as well. She was a powerful enemy and the best of friends, and she was the bravest person I have ever known. Even though she was only a Titan for a few weeks, her impact will remain here forever. She told me I was the best friend she ever had. It was the last thing she ever said, to me or anyone else, and those words will haunt me for the rest of my life. Every day, I play the role of Beast Boy the Titan, the hero, the group comedian. All of the Titans do; we play the role that the city wants to see, that the citizens need. But the guilt we feel hangs over us like a shadow, never fading. How long has it been since I've heard her laugh, seen her smile? A month? A year? A millennium? They all mean the same thing to me, because she's not here. No matter how hard any of us try, we can never forget her. At least, I'll never forget her…_

* * *

TITANS TOWER-DAWN

"No…no…I told you…I'm …a vegetarian…keep that steak…away from me…no…no…AHHHH!" Beast Boy woke up screaming in a cold sweat. "(sigh) It was only a dream…man, I take back everything I said about trying to be Cyborg!" He yawned and stretched, and promptly fell out of bed. "Oww…jeez, I just woke up and today already isn't working for me! Ah, well, things can't get worse!" After stretching for another minute, he got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed and fix his hair. When he was done, he looked at his 'Word a Day' calendar. "What day is it again?" Upon checking, however, the optimistic smile on his face faded. "Oh…"

* * *

The other Titans were relaxing in the main room when Beast Boy walked in, a depressed look on his face. Immediately, Starfire came up to him with a large bowl of grey sticky stuff. "Friend, I have made the Pudding of Sadness, so you might forget your troubles with the unusually nasty taste! Today, I have added more beetle hides, so it is EXTRA nasty!"

Beast Boy sighed. "Not today, Star. Thanks, though."

Then, Cyborg tried to cheer him up. "I made TOFU EGGS AND WAFFLES, 'cuz it's your favorite and everything. Sorry, but we're out of soymilk."

He sighed again. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry…"

Raven opened her mouth to try, but was promptly interrupted by, "Thanks Raven, but I doubt anything you say will help, either." Lastly, Robin spoke to Beast Boy.

"Hey…are you going to be ok Beast Boy?

"I guess…"

"Look, you can go to see her if you want, we can try to manage without you today."

Beast Boy let out a weak smile. "Thanks." He left, and promptly after, Starfire started to bawl and eat the Pudding, Raven and Robin just looked depressed, and Cyborg threw out the tofu and made a REAL breakfast.

* * *

"Hey, Terra. It's me, Beast Boy. I'm sorry I haven't visited you much, but we've been kinda busy lately, with Brother Blood just getting in jail and all of these breakouts. But, Robin gave me some time off to see you, considering what day it is." _It's been one year since you became this…_He forced a smile, knowing that if Terra was still alive, and not a stone statue, she would have liked to see him smile.

"Cyborg and Raven have been trying to find a cure, but they haven't had much luck yet…All of the Titans miss you, Star even made that NASTY with the glue in it." He paused, expecting a response, despite the fact he knew she wouldn't. "But none of the Titans miss you as much as I do…" Suddenly, his communicator went off. "I gotta go, Terra. Duty calls, but I PROMISE that I'll come back!" With that, he ran out of her cavern.

* * *

Despite the fact she was a rock, the girl once known as Terra heard the words of her closest friend, and tried it one last time. Over the course of the past year, she had unsucessfully attempted to release herself from her rocky cocoon. But for Beast Boy's sake, she was going to try one last time.Using the powers she held over the earth, Terra attempted once more to break out of her prison.

Deep below Terra's cavern, the ground began to glow with the same yellow as her stony cocoon. Each of them began to crack, first in chips, but then in larger amounts, until the cocoon exploded, releasing the girl trapped inside. In the cavern deep below hers, a black-gloved hand broke through the earth. As if in sync, the two voices, one of a teenage girl, the other of a grown man, spoke as one for one instant-

"I'm…alive…"

Souten-That's my first chapter! I really think I could have done better, but I'm still suffering from writers block. This is the last apperance of Slade for a few chapters, and the next chapter will introduce us to the new Terra and The Titans East(ino most of you pplshate em, butmandi makes em look kewl)Also, the next Chapter is written by Mandi-Solo, so until chapter 3, Souten out! D

Mandi - :claps: I enjoyed it, Souten, dear! Now you are going to see what I have in store for the next chappie, guys! I hope you enjoy it! See ya next chappie!


	2. East Side

Mandi – Hola amigos! What did you think of the last chappie? I hope you enjoyed it! 'Cause it was written by my good friend Souten, and so it is wonderful! D Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chappie, because it is written by moi. Oh, and one more thing I should say. I don't think you all know Spanish, and I don't either. So, instead of my writing Mes and Menos' words in Spanish, I'll put them in" " cuz that's easier, and it's translated so no one gets confused. So, yes, enjoy!

Souten-yes, Spanish is an evil evil language. But we hope u enjoy the next chappie anyway!

DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything you recognize, which really sucks!

* * *

Chapter Two: East Side

"I'm… alive…."

The words seemed to roll out of her mouth without a second thought. Her body felt stiff, as if she hadn't moved in over a year. She had to force herself to breathe, which was harder than it seemed. As soon as she was able to breathe on her own again, she looked down at her fingers. Slowly, as if she was afraid they would break off, she flexed them. Wincing with each movement, she forced herself to continue.

It took her over a few hours to get her body to move again, and it wasn't easy. How she was able to survive in rock that long still baffled her. But she never questioned it. She was alive, and that was all that mattered. But, there was only one problem. She couldn't remember who she was. She must have hit her head on one of the rocks when she broke free. All she could remember was that she was stuck there for what seemed like forever. And the strange, green boy that seemed to know her so well.

But those matters could wait a while longer. She had other things she needed to do before she could begin worry about strange, green boys.

"Okay," she whispered to herself. "Where am I?"

Looking around her, she saw that she was standing in a cave. Rocks were crushed together over her, and it smelt of ash. She gave it a closer look, and she saw dried lava against the walls. She was in a volcano. Whistling softly to herself, she slowly stepped down from the rock mantel she was standing on.

A soft crunching sound from under her feet caught her attention. Glancing down, she lifted up her foot and saw a small bundle of metal. The pieces were scattered around her feet, and she frowned at the sight of them. She knelt down and began to put them back together, as if they were a puzzle. She ran her hands across the floor, looking for more pieces to connect to the puzzle.

With a grin, she glanced down at the completion. But her grin turned into a frown as she read the words.

"Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend."

"Terra? My name is Terra?" She whispered softly, confused that she didn't even know her own name. She thought back to the green boy.

"_**Hey Terra."**_

_Terra… Terra… Your name is Terra…._

She shook her head softly, and stood up. "Okay, so my name is Terra. Are there any more pieces of metal that tell more about me?"

Terra glanced down at the metal puzzle again. _Teen Titan… true friend… Is that really she? _Shaking her head again, she walked briskly away. She didn't know where she would go, what she would do. All she knew is that this green boy knew who she was. She had to find him. No matter what it takes, she would find this boy that knew the girl she had forgotten.

* * *

"Ugh! Mes! Menos!" Bumblebee shouted. "You guys are in big trouble this time!"

The twins laughed amongst themselves before they rushed up towards her. "Si?" They asked at the same time.

Bumblebee lifted a piece of clothing, ripped and covered with red and white paint. "Look what you've done to my favorite dress!"

They looked at it, "yes, yes."

"This is the last time I'm going to clean up after you!" She shouted, raising her ruined dress higher in the air.

"Ah, come on Bumblebee," Speedy called from his seat. "They're only kids. Let them have some fun."

She rolled her eyes and glared at him, "You wouldn't be saying that when you find out what they did to your arrows!"

"What?" He asked, almost falling out of his seat. "What'd they do?"

"Nothing yet! In about ten minutes I'm sure they'll go do something!"

He shook his head, "That's not funny, Bumblebee."

"Neither is this!" She lifted her dress again. Glaring back down at the twins, she sighed. "Don't let it happen again, got that?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" They shouted, rushing off towards the kitchen.

Sighing deeply, Bumblebee fell down on the couch, throwing her ruined dress onto the table in front of her. "I swear, being the only girl in this team is getting tiresome."

"You used to like it," Speedy said, a playful grin on his face. "What made you change your mind?"

"I think it was the fact that I've lost just about every dress I own," Bumblebee said, glancing down sadly at the newly ruined one added to her collection.

* * *

Terra slowed her pace as she made her way down the sidewalk, cars beeping at each other, alarms going off left to right, and she thought she heard a gunshot a few feet away from her. She tried to keep her attention on where she was going rather than the dangerous world around her.

"Okay, where do I go next?" She whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around her as a cold chill blew against her. "Ugh, it was a lot warmer in the volcano."

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, she looked to both sides. To the left was a never-ending battle of cars, and to the right was an alleyway with a few stray cats eating out of a knocked down trashcan. Twisting her lip, she decided to take her chances in the alleyway.

Aqualad came in, Mes and Menos jumping on each other's backs, yelling and screaming something in Spanish. Bumblebee sat on her chair, a magazine in her hands. Speedy was standing in front of the fridge, his arm hanging loosely over the door. With a tired sigh, he gently rubbed his empty, growling stomach.

"Do you guys want pizza for dinner?" He shouted, eyes turning towards him.

Before he could say another word, Mes and Menos rushed out the front door, laughing along the way. Bumblebee and Speedy walked up to join Aqualad, and they walked out together, each giving a pitiful sigh.

Another car alarm sounded over the towering buildings, and Terra gritted her teeth. She had walked a quarter of a mile, and she had yet to find a way out. Cats were hissing, dogs were barking, and there was another gunshot from about a mile away. The ground was soft and muddy, some kind of liquid dripping down to the drains. She didn't want to know what it was, so she tried her best to step away from it.

A trashcan fell over, and she quickly turned around, a dark body standing across from her. She let a soft gasp as she stared at the figure in front of her, the dark eyes glaring back at her. It slowly crept forward, but Terra remained frozen to the ground, unable to move.

"What's a little girl like you doing all by yourself?" came the musky voice from the dark figure.

Terra took a deep breath, and turned around, running farther down the alleyway. The figure rushed up after her, calling out for her to stop. She didn't stop, she didn't want to. She continued on, waiting for the right moment.

Bumblebee walked along side of Speedy and Aqualad, feeling a little bit better than earlier. Mes and Menos were running around in front of the, their laughter able to be heard miles away. Rolling her eyes, Bumblebee tried to keep her emotions calm. The pizza place was a good four blocks away, and she needed all the exercise she could get.

Mes and Menos suddenly stopped, and they looked down the alleyway. The others quickly joined their side as soon as they saw the shocked faces on the twins. There, running down the alleyway, was a blonde girl, following after her was a man dressed in black, and wearing a ski mask over his face.

"A mugger!" Speedy said, pulling out his arrow. "Should we stop him?"

Without even a response, Aqualad and Bumblebee headed down the alleyway, Mes and Menos following behind them, and Speedy trailing the end. They turned around the corner, and saw that the blonde girl was leading the mugger farther and farther through the buildings. It wasn't much farther until they reached the end, and Bumblebee hoped the girl knew what she was doing.

The girl slowed to a halt, and the mugger stopped just a foot away from her. The Titans East made their way over to them, but was stopped dead in their tracks when the girl's eyes started to glow bright yellow.

"What the heck?" Speedy yelled as the ground began to shake under their feet. "It's an earthquake!"

Bumblebee shrunk, and flew around, Aqualad and Speedy jumping to the sides as a giant piece of rock pushed its way out of the ground and into the air. Mes and Menos stood and watched as it was lifted higher and higher into the air.

"That's no earthquake!" Aqualad said, his eyes fixed on the floating giant rock above him. "It's that girl!"

The mugger turned around, seeing the rock hovering over his head. "Oh crap!" He yelled, and the blonde girl brought down the massive piece of ground on top of him, crushing him.

Terra let out a heavy breath as she saw the mugger trapped under dirt. It had worked just as she had planned. Grinning, she brushed herself off, dirt and ash all over her clothes. "That was easy enough," She said, running her fingers through her hair. As she did, she looked up, seeing five teenagers starting at her. Being frozen in her tracks, she mentally cursed herself for not paying attention.

"Uh, strange weather, huh?" She said, trying to act natural.

One of the boys, wearing a blue suit, smoothed down his hair and made his way towards her. "That was amazing."

"Heh, thanks?" Terra said, shrugging a shoulder.

The girl, wearing a black and yellow suit with wings, came up to her. "What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes! Yes! Your name!" two look-a-like boys shouted, their eyes glowing as they looked at her.

She grinned, "My name is Terra."

* * *

Mandi – What do you guys think? I hope you liked it. And I hope you liked how I did the whole Mes and Menos thing. 'Cause I don't want people to get confused, and I thought that would be easier. D Anyways, next chapter is going to be done by Souten, but, before we end, Souten would like to reply to the reviews we got! Take it from here, Souten! )

Souten-awsomess, Mandi! Thank you everybody who reviewed, and now…

Stardust-Memory- yep, Terra rocks! And I totally understand the writers block thingy…(curses writers block)thank you, hope you liked this chapter!

Provoked- Thank you, Kayla.

Time-Rowanwood- thanks Amanda! Round and round it goes, but where it ends, u have to stick around and find out!

Jurodan-and the winner is…yep it's old Slade all right…thank you for being out first reviewer! Im glad u liked the chapter!

Souten-Ok, next its my turn! Hope you like my take on the Titan's East, and the Titans themselves!


End file.
